The Bat and His Things
by JesusisAlive2033
Summary: These are a few of the things that Batman cares about. One-Shot.


Hi. I don't own Young Justice. I wrote this up while I had writer's block. One-Shot.

Batman was not a nanny. He was not a babysitter, or a den mother. He was a guardian, and that was that. He looked over the kids, Robin especially, and made sure everything went right. He was like that stage guy that made everything work behind the scenes. Superman may have publically been the leader, but everyone knew that Batman ran _everything_. Gotham, the team, and the league were Batman's. How ironic that they all feared him the most, even though he was the responsible for all of them, and probably cared more about all of these things than anyone else.

Dl;fjalskdjf;asldkjf;alskdjf;alskdjf;alskjf;aslkdj f;aslkjf;lskdjf;alskdjf;lkjsdf

Gotham

Gotham was first. No matter what else happens, Gotham would always be first. It was his beginning, the beginning of it all. If there was an attack on his city, nothing else took importance over it, except for Dick and Alfred. So if there was a catastrophe, it had better be a life or death situation with the entire world and/or the universe if you called in Batman while he was doing something important in Gotham.

No meta-humans in Gotham. That was the rule you never broke in the Bat's city. Batman, Robin, and occasionally Green Arrow and his partners were allowed in the city if it was bad. You don't go into Gotham without Batman's permission, no questions asked.

This rule was set in stone in the Justice League. There was a reason for this. If you asked Superman why this rule was in place, he would painfully recollect the story that had something to do with Kryptonite and being two hundred feet in the air with no way to get down.

Gotham was a place of darkness, and Batman thrived in it. Only the crazy people that Batman dealt with attacked the city. The first time Lex Luthor went into Batman's city was the last. Lex had been stuck in a very painful cell in the bottom of the Gotham sewers mumbling something about the shadows watching him. Sure, that didn't stop Luthor from being the brilliant villain he was, but he didn't go into Gotham again. No one did.

Sometimes the League took Batman out of Gotham to keep him safe from himself. No, they knew that he was more than capable to protect himself. They knew that he could take on all of their villains just as well as the other Leaguers did. The problem was that the original founders knew about the darkness in Gotham. They were afraid that if it did corrupt the Bat, then they would be in trouble. They knew that Batman had contingency plans for everyone in the league, and if he went rogue….

Gotham was the Bat's and the Bird's. You didn't go in if you weren't prepared to face the Shadows of Justice, and if you did…

You were dead meat.

The Team

Batman made this team for a reason. No, it was not to make his son gain more friends than himself, Barbara Gordon, Red Arrow, and Kid Flash. That may have been one reason, but he genuinely did want the kids to get experience. Even if they happen to mess up every. Single. Mission.

Batman would never admit this, but the kids had grown on him, and all in their own way.

Megan was nice. That was all she was. She wasn't corrupt. She may have been a white martian, but otherwise, she was just a good person. She tried to fit in, and you either liked her, or you didn't. She was always trying to get approval, but she didn't notice she already had worth.

Kaldur was a good leader. He may have been from Atlantis (Bruce didn't usually like people from Atlantis, and Atlantis people didn't like him. He thought they were stupid because they didn't do covert, they thought he was cowardly for hiding in the shadows), but he really did act like a responsible member on the team.

Conner had Bruce's sympathy, which was a once in a lifetime thing. Bruce wanted to throw Superman into a box made of kryptonite(not that he had one or anything*smirk*) and leave him there for the next several years. Conner wasn't that much of a responsibility, and the kid liked Superman. Bruce did almost everything that he could (Except for the last option, and other colorful torture options) behind the scenes, and Conner seemed to notice.

Artemis was one of his favorites. She had spunk, and going to work in Gotham by herself was something admirable. She was definitely rough around the edges, but she was trying. She was trying to make a hero out of someone who was raised in violence and villainy.

Wally was somewhat his nephew as much as he was Barry's. The kid certainly spent enough time at his house for it. Wally was good friend for Dick, no matter how much mischief they got into. He liked the kid, and, although he was a bit obnoxious, his heart was in the right place.

Robin was his bird. You didn't mess with the bird, you didn't hurt the bird, and you didn't _scratch_ the bird. Batman was extremely relieved that the team didn't know how many times he went to a villain and almost destroyed them after hurting his bird. No wonder Queen Bee was in the hospital for seven months after the whole Bialya thing.

The team was Batman's. You don't mess with Batman's stuff.

The League

Bruce couldn't count the migraines this particular project caused him. Most of them were either stupid or incompetent, and the rest were both. There were a few select heroes he trusted, but most of them he wouldn't give a fork to.

He was extremely nasty towards the green space cops, and he wasn't a big supporter of the whole Man of Steel thing. As for the lesser known heroes, unless he showed a special interest in them, he didn't care.

A few heroes, like Jonah Hex, Zatara, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, the Question,Wildcat, sometimes Green Arrow, and very, very, very occasionally the Flash were fine in his book. Rarely was Superman included in this book, and John Stewart even less so. Batman wasn't entirely sure that the Justice League was more trouble than it was worth, but yet he kept up with it anyway.

98.536% of the time that Batman is called by the Justice League, it's to save either them or/and a mess they made. Very, very rarely did Batman ever ask the Justice League for help. It had to be something extreme to have him call the League. Like an Alien Invasion, or a mass Breakout of all the prisons in the country.

But all the same, Batman secretly cared about the League. He wanted to make sure the heroes were safe and not dead. All of them.

Because if you mess with the League, and Batman gets a hold of you, you're going to wish that you would've stayed in your cave.

Aklsjfd;laskdjf;laskjdf;laksjdf;laskjdf;aslkjdf;as lkdjf;aslkdjf;aslkdjf;aslkdjf

So bottom line, Batman doesn't enjoy it when someone messes with thing he remotely takes an interest in. Heed this warning, villains. You mess with any of these things…

You better hope that you make it out of this with your sanity.


End file.
